July of Sorrows
by Half-Blood Metamorphmagus
Summary: Two teenagers, two childhood friends, years of suffering from their family's hands lead them to the end of the line, and as they break, both find love in each other one and last time before they find peace in the soothing darkness of death. Suicide Fic.


**Disclaimer –** Harry Potter is not mine, but his nickname and the OC are.

**A/N –** This is something new for me, and it was going to be posted in July 31, but since I only wrote it at 11 PM and finished at around 1 AM, it went to August 1st. This was written by the lyrics of "Katatonia – July" for sick-atxxheart's Suicide Challenge at HPFCF.

Late Happy Birthday Harry.

**July of Sorrows**

Darkness swept over the deserted street as a tall, thin boy walked down the road, his feet directing him to somewhere unknown to him, but he couldn't care less. The light breeze of the lone night softly mussing his already messy black hair, and his empty, green eyes reflecting the tall, proud building towering over his bruised figure, shiny and clean, like his soul should have been.

_You come clean._

How he survived all these years of abuse, of rape and torture was beyond the boy, his broken, round glasses tainted with blood from a freshly given beating his only living relatives gave him a hated proof of his life.

_Waves collide now.  
Defenseless numb arms._

The worst Birthday present a person could ever have. The stinging pain in his leg, the large bruise in his back, the slash of the knife in his abdomen and the bleeding arm were too much for him to bear, clearly claiming how much anyone in the world cared for him.

_And no voice of reason._

Where was love? Why would nobody ever care for him? Nobody told him he was loved, he was alone, just like his whole life had been, his heart was as cold as ice, dirty like his soul and numb like his body. Love was tricky, but he wanted to feel it for at least once.

_So how come you invited me too?  
You knew I wanted you._

"Hey." Said another person, black hair and dark eyes beautifully shining in the night, bruised arm and bleeding leg, broken persons finding each other in the dead of night.

"Going to do it tonight too Midnight?" Asked the soft, light voice, a beautiful sound ringing in the boy's ears.

_**  
**__You glide above,  
So this night belongs to you.  
I know this isn't through.  
Are you dead to love?_

"Yes, I think we've had enough." He said, looking at the girl he met in his childhood, the only one who knew about his identity and what he went through all his life.

"Let's do it together." She said, looking at him, both never ceasing to walk the street. "I'd like to do it with you than anyone else."

_I see the bright lights,  
It's the month of July._

"I'd be glad to." Said the green eyed boy, his heart skipping a beat as her eyes bored into his, and the scar on his forehead stinging a little as a murderer got ecstatic with good news about the death of hundreds of innocent people. "More than anyone else."

_It's violent here._

"Do you think we'll ever see each other... in the... you know... other side?" She asked, her eyes glistening, a different kind of pain clouding her black irises.

"There's only one way to know." The boy said, his own eyes glistening too, and his jaw set as a knot in his throat grew.

"We're there." She said, her voice cracking a bit as she opened the door to the tall building, her thin, lean figure leading the way to the roof.

Walking up the many stairs that existed, the two friends let their minds wander through the moments they went through all their lives, the beatings, the meetings with each other, the talks in the secret spot, memories flooding their minds and distracting them from the physical pain they were going through, until they finally reached their destination.

_Why have you left me?  
If only you could stay._

"Together?" She asked, looking at him in a dark, beautiful quality in her eyes, the meaning of that one, lone word needless to be put into several.

"Forever." The boy said, and in a split second realizing his only, last wish was becoming true, and he'd be with her until the end of his life. The sudden realization urging him towards her, grasping her hand and place his other in her cheek, feeling it's smooth surface as his forehead rested on hers, whispering. "Forever."

_And keep me in.  
It's violent here._

The last, whispered word's significance left unspoken, but she understood it completely, just like she always did with him, as he did with her, both going through hard times for as long as they could remember. He - a slave to his well living relatives, getting more than just beatings from them and living a hell in both worlds. She - living in fear and panic as her mother and she got beaten up by her drunk, ruthless father, who was the one to murder her mother in a particularly terrorizing night in front of his daughter, who would later on suffer harder than ever.

Safety leaving both as their secret spot was somehow found and they got stuck in their rooms like prisoners in the month of July.

_Why did you run from me?_

"Stay with me." She whispered, leaning in to the boy's lips, softly kissing him, leaving every word unspoken in fourteen years of secret love towards him be spoken in that one, gentle movement that told him more than words could ever utter.

_Heat._

Playing with her hair, the boy let himself deepen the kiss, slowly and lovingly relishing in its soothing feeling, a strange, warm feeling surrounding his lonely heart as the kiss slowly took over his heart, mind and soul.

_Night devour me._

An eternity must have went through as they stood there, in the roof of the tallest building of the city, the sun starting to shine through the misty haze of the morning, finally pulling the two teenagers apart, resting in each other's arms as they watched the sun rise in the sky, the colour bleeding in the cloudless sky.

_Repeat._

"Do you still want to do it?" Harry asked, his face lightly resting on hers, the month of July, their favorite, the one they met each other by the river, giving place to August. "I've already asked it of you too many times - I'm beyond help or healing now. I see it, and so do you. But are you sure of this?"

_Repetition._

"Yes." She answered, looking deep into his bright eyes reflecting the sun's rising trip. "You know I'm beyond help or healing as well."

"Happy birthday Alexis." The green eyed said, giving her a light kiss and circling his arms around her.

"August 1st already." She said distractedly, looking at the colouring sky with a sigh as she leaned in his chest. "Late Happy birthday, Harry."

Grasping each other's hand, both walked over to the edge of the building's roof, the wind making their hair fly around them and making their clothes hit the bruises painfully, both turning to kiss each other one last time.

"I love you." Both said in unison, laughing for the first time in years at the declaration, the sound echoing in the open space and making both teens look at their faces, memorizing every detail and guard them in their hearts, as Harry took off his glasses and threw them down the building, watching as it shattered in the ground below.

With one last look and kiss, the two childhood friends grasped each other's hand tightly, and jumped down the building, looking at each other for the last time of their lives, both hearts' desires fulfilled and happy, the sense of sweet emotion coursing through their veins as they flew, faster and harder, to their eternal peace, their love's eyes being the last thing both of them saw before everything went black.

*******

_Review please. :)_


End file.
